dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortician (3.5e Class)
Mortician The Mortician knows the body better than anyone, he knows how to stitch a dead body back together into a servant, or stitch up his colleagues that get hurt. He can specialize as a field surgeon, running onto a battle field to heal a fallen comrade, while also raising the dead of his enemies to uses against them. His has perfected his study of the body to the point were he can determine how strong or weak something is, and eventually learns how to kill his enemies in one blow. Making a Mortician Mortician's do there best in a party that needs a healer with a backbone. The Mortician can create undead to help protect weaker characters or be cannon fodder to distract enemies. Because a mortician isn't the best in combat, he tends to surround himself with a posse of undead. Having the power to control undead, he can work alone, just with them. But a Mortician is a lot more secure with a fighter around. Abilities: Wisdom is the most important ability for a Mortician, since it determines the power of most of there abilities. Dexterity helps them with there relatively low armor class. Constitution will help with the Morticians low hit die. Races: Cardomor are the most likely to become Morticians, with there understanding of death. Humans sometimes take this class, with there tendency for war, they always need someone who can utilize the battlefield. Other races don't tend to take levels in mortician, though some do. Alignment: Any non-good. A mortician who can fight off evil can be a neutral mortician, but the power to control undead is hard to not use for evil. Starting Gold: 5d4x10gp (125gp) Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Mortician. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Mortician is proficient with all Simple Weapons, and Light Armor, but not with shields. : At first level, A Mortician may cast gentle repose a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier + 1 per two class levels, rounded up. : A Mortician has the power to Rebuke undead creatures as an Evil Cleric of his mortician does, although the Mortician does not need a Symbol to do so. : If a Mortician can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The Mortician’s attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the mortician flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every three mortician levels thereafter. Should the mortician score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. A mortician can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks unless the mortician takes a 3d6 penalty on the sneak attack damage dice; a mortician must have a sneak attack bonus of 3d6 or higher in order to use this ability. The mortician must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A mortician cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. : A Mortician gets a bonus on Heal checks equal to half his class level. : Starting at third level, A mortician can cast Animate Dead as a spell like ability a number of times per day equal to his wisdom modifier + 1 per two class levels, rounded down. : Starting at third level, A mortician gains a bonus on saves against the Energy Drain attack of undead, this bonus starts at +1 and increase by one at every third level. : A mortician gains Corpse Crafter as a Bonus feat at 4th Level. : Starting At 4th level, a mortician gains the ability to surgically heal both the living and the living dead. This ability takes 1 minute and a successful heal check, DC 15 + the subject's hit dice. On a successful check, the mortician heals up to 1d8 plus his level in hit points of the subject. He must have his surgical tools to do this, or else he takes a -5 penalty on the check. The healing increase to 2d8 plus his level at 8th level, 3d8 plus his level at 12th, 4d8 plus his level at 16th, and finally 5d8 plus his level at 20th. He can do this a number of times per day per subject equal to his Wisdom modifier plus one per four class levels, rounded down. : At 5th level, a mortician may use the desecrate spell as a spell like ability a number of times per day equal to his wisdom modifier + 1 per five class levels, rounded down. : A Mortician gains a bonus feat at 6th, 11th, and 16th level. The feats must be chosen from the list provided: Extra Turning, Graft Flesh, Bolster Resistance, Deadly Chill, Destruction Retribution, Hardened Flesh, Nimble Bones, Greater Control Undead. : Starting At 7th level, A mortician can use his knowledge of the body to judge how strong someone is. As a Standard action, he can make a special sense motive check (DC=10+ the creature's HD) to determine the HD of any living or once living thing. : Starting At 8th level, A mortician can cast Revive Undead as a spell like ability once per day. : At 10th level, a Mortician begins to exert his authority over undead. This aura is identical to the effects of the Desecrate spell except that it effects only allied undead. This ability replaces the Desecrate ability and may be used the same number of times per day. : Starting At 12th level, A mortician can cast Raise Dead or Revivify as a spell like ability once per day. : At 13th level, a mortician has perfected his ability to perceive how strong something is. As a full-round action, he may make a special sense motive check (DC= 15+ the creature's HD) against one creature, if he succeeds, he can tell how much HP that creature has left. : At 14th level, a mortician may stitch up corpses into the form of Flesh Golems. He must make a DC13 Heal check and have least 6 bodies on hand. He must also have 500gp worth of bindings to bind the bodies together. He must spend an hour per body on the golem and after the work is complete, he has a flesh golem. For every 2 bodies used above the original six, the flesh golem has an additional hit die. The flesh golem counts as an undead rather than a construct. : At 15th level, a Morticians has obtained so much power of the living and the undead that his aura grows. His Zone of Desecration now has a range of ten feet per 2 class level. : Starting At 17th level, A mortician can cast Plague of Undeath as a spell like ability once per day. : A Mortician has reached the peak in his knowledge of the body when he learns how to successfully kill it in one blow. If a Mortician studies his victim for 3 rounds and then makes a sneak attack that successfully deals damage, the attack has the additional effect of possibly either paralyzing or killing the target (Mortician’s choice). While studying the victim, the Mortician can undertake other non-attack actions so long as his attention stays focused on the target. If the victim of such an attack fails a Fortitude save (DC 15 + Half the Mortician’s class level (rounded up) + the Mortician’s Wis modifier) against the kill effect, she dies. If the saving throw fails against the paralysis effect, the victim is rendered helpless and unable to act for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per level of the Mortician. If the victim’s saving throw succeeds, the attack is just a normal attack. Once the Mortician has completed the 3 rounds of study, he must make the death attack within the next 3 rounds. If a death attack is attempted and fails (the victim makes her save) or if the Mortician does not launch the attack within 3 rounds of completing the study, 3 new rounds of study are required before he can attempt another Euthanasia. This attack also works against undead creatures. Epic Mortician Resistance to Energy Drain: The epic Morticians bonus increases every three levels. Stitch Up: The epic Morticians heal amount increases every five levels. : The epic Mortician gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Morticians bonus feats) every 3 levels after 20th. Epic Mortician Bonus Feat List: Additional Magic Item Space, Energy Resistance, Epic Speed, Epic Toughness, Epic Will, Fast Healing, Great Constitution, Great Dexterity, Great Wisdom, Improved Death Attack, Perfect Health, Planar Turning, Superior Initiative. Cardomor Mortician Starting Package Weapons: Light Crossbow, Bolts (20), Sickle. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 2 + Int modifier. Feat: Necromantic Presence Bonus Feats: Corpse Crafter Gear: Studded Leather, Adventurers kit Gold: 42gp Campaign Information Playing a Mortician Religion: A Mortician is likely to worship a deity with the death portfolio. Though a Mortician tends to worship no one, if he is drawn to anyone, he prefers either Him or Nerull. Other Classes: A Mortician generally does well as the parties healer if they don't have a cleric. Their low hit die and armor class means that they usually prefer to travel with a sturdier companion, though if they have a great amount of undead they are well protected. Morticians tend to get along with classes that fight for away from the enemy, protecting the wizards with a zombie or two. He also gets along with rogue's and sorcerers. A Mortician gets along best with the Warlock, for they are both misunderstood because of there powers. A Mortician avoids Paladins at all costs and tends to avoid Monks, for their lawful nature tends to get the Mortician into trouble. Clerics tend to look down on Morticians, thinking their work is botched work. Combat: The Mortician can play the healer if you don't have one. He can also support the fighter by sending three or four good zombies to help him out. With his masterful control of undead, The Mortician can also use his zombies to protect the weaker members of the party. Two Hulking Corpses protecting the sorcerer never hurt, the sorcerer anyway. Advancement: The Mortician might take a few levels in Necromancer to further enhance his skills with the undead. Morticians in the World Daily Life: If a Mortician isn't adventuring, he has probably settled down as the village grave keeper or undertaker. Knowing how to preserve a body and keep it presentable even in death is a talent few possess. If the towns people don't know of the morticians ability to dabble with the undead, they might also make respectable doctors. Most morticians however, feel that keeping a steady life in a town wont let there power grow as fast as they like, so they turn to adventuring. Notables: The most notable Mortician is the legendary Nexxus Ophinus, A Cardomor Mortician who adventured with his small army of zombies and found a Dragon Graveyard. He lost every undead servant he had taking down the Dragon Spectre of the graveyard, and it is said that now he has built himself a fortress in the graveyard, with a full army of undead dragons at his command, he is a force to be reckoned with. Organizations: Morticians rarely assemble, there work makes them natural loners when there not adventuring. There is legend though of a time when a hundred Morticians joined together to form an army of undead the size of a small city and laid siege. It is said they had to be stopped by Hieronius himself NPC Reactions: Morticians whose powers are known are generally ostracized by society for there work with the undead. Those that aren't shunned are feared for there power. In times of war, Armies might enlist Morticians as field surgeons, understanding that desperate times calls for desperate measures. Mortician Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Local) can research Mortician to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Morticians in the Game <-How characters of this class fit in the game (PC and NPC) and what roles they play.-> Adaptation: <-Possible variant conceptions of this class.->. Sample Encounter: <-DM placement for NPCs of this class.->. EL whatever: <-Encounter scenario and character info on sample NPC including stat block. The CR of the NPC is typically the same as the EL for the encounter.->. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Moderate Spellcasting Category:User:Summerscythe